elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Thyssen elevator installations
This is a notable Thyssen elevator installation. Belgium *Hotel Aris, Brussels *Atlas Hotel, Brussels *Cool Cat (department store), Antwerpen *Veritas, Antwerpen *Media Markt, Antwerpen *Plaza Hotel, Brussels *Hilton Hotel, Brussels *H&M Men, Brussels *COS, Brussels China Hong Kong *Rosedale on the Park Hotel, Hong Kong (2001) *Ho Ming Terrace, Hong Kong (2002) *Tung Chiu Commercial Building, Wan Chai (2003) *Yu Hing Mansion, Sheung Wan *Tuen Mun Town Plaza, Tuen Mun (1987) *Lucky Plaza Shopping Arcade, Sha Tin (replaced a 1987 Toshiba elevator) *Hang Lung Mansion, Mong Kok (replacement from unknown 1960's elevators) *Hoi Fu Court Car Park, Mong Kok (1999) Taiyuan *World Trade Hotel, Taiyuan (2000) Denmark *Føtex, Bryggen Shopping Center, Vejle *Jagtvej 213-215, Copenhagen (modernized from Stahl Elevator) *Nørre Alle 49, Copenhagen (modernized from Stahl Elevator) France *H&M, Boulevard Haussmann Mall, Paris *Keraudren Clinic (Building 4), Brest (installed by Soretex) *EDF HeadQuarters Brest Kergaradec, Brest *H&M, Nantes (installed by Soretex) *Vienne General Hospital, Vienne *Pull & Bear, Nice *Trenel Hospital, Sainte-Colombe (installed by Soretex) Germany *Gesundbrunnen Centre, Berlin (1997) *Mueller, Offenburg, Germany *University Tower, Stuttgart (modernized from Stahl elevators) (1960) *Balladins Superior Hotel, Köln Airport, Troisdorf (1992) Indonesia *Apartemen Taman Rasuna, Jakarta (1996)The passenger elevators have been modernized by ThyssenKrupp in 2012, while the service elevators remain original Thyssen. *Aston Rasuna (1996) *Rasuna Office Park, Jakarta (1997) *Media Hotel (frm. Sheraton Media), Jakarta (1995) *Plaza Surabaya, Surabaya (1980s) *Vincentius a Paulo Hospital (RKZ), Surabaya *WTC Surabaya, Surabaya (1989, elevators were modernized by Line) Norway *Amfi Vågen, Sandnes *Sørlandssenteret, Kristiansand *Amfi Shopping Center, Narvik *Rica Forum Hotel, Stavanger *Tusenfryd, Oslo *Clarion Royal Christiania Hotel, Oslo *Storgata 12, Halden Singapore *Nam Peng Building, Singapore *Blk. 765 and 769 Bedok HDB, Singapore (1999) Spain *Bahia Mar Shopping Mall, El Puerto de Santa María *Jerez Plaza Shopping Mall, Jerez de la Frontera *Fnac Store, Barcelona Sweden *Stockholm Central Station, Stockholm *Scandic Hotel Norra Bantorget, Wallingatan 15, Stockholm *Söderhallarna, Stockholm (now modernized by Hissgruppen AB) *Drottninggatan 68, Stockholm * Drottninggatan 23, Gävle * Oskargallerian, Örnsköldsvik (now modernized by Kone two times) United Kingdom *Guys Hospital, London *King Collage Hospital, London *Vintry Car Park (Upper Thames Street), London *Jaeger (Regent Street), London *Alexandra Hospital, Waderslade *Centre Court Shopping Centre, Wimbledon *Manchester Airport, Manchester *Ashford Hospital, Staines, London *Fenwick, York (modernized from Express Lift) *Ashford International Car Park, Ashford *BHS, Ashford *Watt Brothers Department Store, Glasgow, Scotland United States *SJSU Business Tower, San Jose, CAThyssen Traction Elevators at SJSU Business Tower in San Jose, CA *Lowell General Hospital, Lowell, MA *Sheraton Hotel Boston, MA Other countries *Dublin Airport Car Park, Ireland *Globus, Lausanne, Switzerland *Okhotny Ryad Shopping Center, Moscow, Russia *FlyINN Shopping Mall, Istanbul, Turkey *Crowne Plaza Hotel, Eilat, Israel *Renanim Mall, Ra'anana, Israel *Sahara Mall, Sharjah, UAE *Elizabeth Hotel, Bangkok, ThailandModernized by Sanyu Elevator. Elizabeth Hotel, Bangkok: Sanyu Traction Elevators *Terminal Bersepadu Selatan (KLIA Transit Station), Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *Gledden Building, Perth, Australia *Southern Cross Arcade, Adelaide, Australia *Havana José Martí International Airport, Havana, Cuba *Ripley store, La Serena, Chile (2001) *Some stations at Metro de Santiago's Line 5, Santiago, Chile (1997) Category:Notable elevator installations